


Day 17: Worth It

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [15]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Catching up on the Month of FanfictionDay 17 Prompt: Breaking UpUsing this as a chance to play around with a new OC longfic idea that's currently waiting for my internal toaster to pop on.





	Day 17: Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on the Month of Fanfiction
> 
> Day 17 Prompt: Breaking Up
> 
> Using this as a chance to play around with a new OC longfic idea that's currently waiting for my internal toaster to pop on.

Peebee was on the war path, jaw set, eyes bright, she was seething. Scott practically leapt out of her way as she stormed across the bridge and down the central spine of the Tempest. She didn't bother to knock, slamming into the hydroponics lab like a tornado. 

Cora Harper sat at her desk, bent low over her notes, head in her hands eyes unfocused, not really seeing the words on the page, not really thinking nor caring about the report at all. 

"What the fuck Cora?" Peebee couldn't keep any semblance of calm to her tone. 

Cora squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the growing knot of guilt that threatened to sprew from her. 

"Look at me dammit!" Peebee pinched the bridge of her nose, ran her hands over her crest, taking a deep breath and blowing out her cheeks. Cora pulled herself back in her chair, turning to face the Asari, sitting upright making her feel even more nauseous. 

"Do you want to explain to me why one of my best friends has just called me in tears?" 

Cora opened her mouth to speak but words weren't forthcoming. 

"I actually can't believe you Harper, do you know what it took for Ash to open up to you? Do you have any idea at all?" Peebee couldn't even believe she was having to have this conversation, given everything Cora had experienced, this woman knew all about being isolated, alienated, not fitting in. 

Still Cora sat in silence, mind buzzing, the lights suddenly seemingly too bright, the humidity from the plants making the air too thick to breath. 

Peebee shook her head, "for someone who's a fully paid up member of the Asari-wannabe-club you're doing a great impression of a narrow-minded selfish human, that glorious combination the galaxy has come to know and love." Peebee paused, "get yourself together Cora, Ash is worth it."


End file.
